


Listen to my heart beat

by blossom_angel85



Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Bruce's thoughts and feelings when he comes across the burnt stethoscope in the ruins of the Manor fire.Pairings: Bruce Wayne/Kate Dawes O.C character (Rachel Dawe's sister)





	

It was only something little, but to Bruce, it meant everything to him. In the ruin's of the burnt out Manor, he had managed to find his father's old stethoscope.. It was burnt and of no use anymore, but he smiled as he knelt down in the ruble and picked it up.. He could remember the way his father used to delicately put the earpieces in his son's ears and then place the end on his chest so he could hear his own heart beating. It was a wonder to a young six year old Bruce at the time.. He stared in wonderment at his father, giggling as he heard his strong beating heart and then got up on his father's lap and pressed the end to his father's chest, feeling happy that he could hear his Dad's heart beat... Then he did the same with his Mother's.. It had made him feel even closer to them.. He recognized his mothers from when she used to nurse him as a baby.

He stood up and sighed sadly as he wished he could go back to those days of surprise and innocence. He lost his innocence the day his parents were killed, and stolen away from him. He would give anything to hear his father and mother's heart beats again.. The house in which he had grown up in was forever lost and though he knew that he would rebuild her brick for brick, it still wasn't the same.. His childhood home went up in flames in a matter of moments and his priceless possessions, treasures from his parents gone.. When it first went up, he didn't have time to grieve, he had a job to do.. Now as he stood there out the front.. He couldn't help but feel a little lost.. Sure he had the apartment at Wayne towers but this was home to him.. It's why he had to rebuild her exactly the same.. though with some enhancements to the south east corner of the manor of course.

Coming back to the present, a few years after Wayne Manor was rebuilt, Rachel had past and he had met Kate, He thought back to the old burnt stethoscope, Well there was a story behind it.. Thomas Wayne had met Martha Wayne using that same stethoscope, She was his patient and they had fallen in love and it was Bruce's favorite story as a child, when Thomas used to sit him on his knee, his mother beside them and he told Bruce how he used that stethoscope to listen to his mother's heart, and how they had fallen for each other. His father had told him that his heart would one day too be stolen in the most glorious of ways and he wouldn't even know it was happening until it was much too late..

Bruce had never really believed it before.. But now he did.. He had met the love of his life Kate Dawes whom was Rachel Dawe's younger sister and she had done exactly what his father predicted, stolen his heart and to be honest.. Bruce was quite okay with that.. He had since replaced that old stethoscope with a new one and as he sat on his bed, Kate tucked up by his side, he placed the earpieces in either of his ear's and then he placed the end on Kate's heart, closing his eyes as he listened to the steady beat of her heart, "You were right Dad.. She stole my heart", he thought to himself as he lost himself in the sound of her beautiful heart and suddenly.. He didn't feel so sad about his father's stethoscope being burnt..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers.
> 
> This is just a small short story about a particular item that was shown a few times in Batman Begins, Thomas Wayne's Stethoscope. Kate Dawes is an O.C creation, I can't take credit for her, she is my friend Emma's inspiration. I hope you all enjoy it. It's a stand alone fic.. I loved writing it, hope you love reading it.


End file.
